


Six Seeds

by Mogseltof



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice and Edythe do not fuck each other, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bruising, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Erotic Horror, Erotica, F/F, Fingerfucking, Horror, Marking, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome and Twosome, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Voyeurism, ambiguous ending, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Bella Swan is eighteen and life is good. She's set to graduate on time, with good grades, better friends, and great prospects. So what does it mean when her best friend's sister, the ice queen Edythe Cullen, who Bella sort-of-not-really-okay-yes-shut-upthinks isveryhot, starts to warm up to her? And what's her and Alice's big secret anyway?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan, Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /Rocks up to fandom fifteen years late with Starbucks and lesbian horror erotica.

There was a soft knock at my door as I was climbing into bed and I glanced up. “Yeah, dad?”

Charlie let the door open a crack and glanced in, checking that I was fully clothed before he opened it all the way and making me grin. We’d been living together for close to a year now, and while the speedbumps in the beginning had been a little awkward for both of us, it was nice to know we could laugh about it now. “Just wanted to say happy birthday, Bells,” he said warmly, smiling under his mustache. “Sleep well, yeah? I’m in early tomorrow, so your back up alarm’s not going to be there to catch you in the morning.”

I flushed, embarrassed by last week’s streak of sleep-ins and late sign ins at the school reception. “It’s okay,” I assured him, tugging the blanket up around my neck. “Alice is bringing me a birthday muffin and driving me to school tomorrow, she won’t let me be late.”

Charlie nodded. “Good. It’d be embarrassing if a full legal adult had to have the school reception call her dad because she couldn’t get herself out of bed, after all.”

I threw a pillow at him and it bounced off the door as he chuckled, but I couldn’t help but grin at the teasing. “Good _night,_ dad!” 

“Night, Bells,” he said, still grinning as he closed the door again, and I wasn’t quite able to wipe the smile off my face as I thumped down onto my pillows. 

Eighteen. I was a _real_ adult, in the full legal sense at any rate. It was pretty difficult to feel like one when I was still in high school, but hey. Milestones and all that! Charlie and I had spent the afternoon together, making Alice pout—she’d wanted to take me out to dinner in Port Angeles, make a whole thing out of it—but Jessica had stepped up for me, reminding her that it was a big birthday and my dad came first. 

Jessica was way better at being bossy than I was. Sometimes it was a pain, like when she thought I was horning in on her boyfriend _(ugh),_ but it was nice when she used her powers for good. I smiled again, pressing my face into the pillow to try and suppress the burst of happiness so I could sleep properly, and reached out and switched off my lamp. 

The fact I even had friends like Alice and Jessica and Angela was still strange to me. I was awkward, weirdly pale, complained about the weather all the time, and was prone to spilling whatever I was holding all over whatever I was wearing at any given time. And I’d been the new kid in _junior_ year! Who even did that? But Jessica had decided to adopt me for some reason, and I think Angela is just nice to everyone. I don’t know how she does it, really, sometimes it’s like I’m rude without even _meaning_ to be. 

Alice wasn’t friends with Jessica and the others, but we’d run into each other one lunch in the bathroom when I was trying to clean chocolate milk off my last clean shirt and she loaned me her gym shirt. She’d been really nice about it, and made me promise that in return I had to sit with her at lunch the next day and next thing I knew I had a best friend. 

I still moaned about the weather a lot, but in some ways Forks felt more like home than Phoenix _ever_ had. 

The only real hitch was that Edythe, Alice’s foster sister didn’t like me. I think she thought I was taking up too much time with her sister, but honestly? If Alice’s damn _boyfriend_ didn’t mind, I don’t think Edythe had much of a leg to stand on, and it wasn’t like she was aggressive like some of the girls back in Arizona had been. She mostly ignored me and avoided me, and I could live with that. Teen shit, that’s all. 

...Okay, so the glares made me think I was doing something wrong, still, but Alice kept telling me to ignore her and Jessica said she was a bitch to everyone and not to take it personally. Maybe that could be my resolution as an adult. Not to take things so damn personally. 

My mind was slowing down, thoughts turning to the soft patter of rain on the roof above me. It was soothing, and my pillows were soft and my blankets were warm. Renee had sent me a quilt she’d made; her latest obsession was in a “stitch ‘n’ bitch”, and her last email had been filled with gossip from the local retirement community. The quilt was clumsily made, the stitches a little uneven with mismatched thread, and the mandala pattern was _all_ Renee. I loved it. 

Sleep took me, my drifting off to the thought of my mother sewing in a circle with women fifty years older than her clucking over... fabric bias...or whatever…

...the dream was familiar, and I could feel my body warm at it. Strong, delicate hands pushing my shirt up, touching me, familiar, warm, _loving._ I responded to the kiss at my lips with a pleased sigh as my fantasy woman slid a leg between mine, slim and soft and lovely. My arousal didn’t seem weird, or strangely high, dreams were kind of just like that, and I enjoyed it. Too nice to fight the haze and get lucid. 

Her hands were gentle and firm at the same time, gripping me in all sorts of fabulous and interesting ways. I let her manipulate me, putty in her hands—I was always passive in my dreams and it was nice to be a little selfish, to let her have her way with me. Reddish bronze hair brushed against my face, and Edythe’s slinky, attractive form coalesced. 

...I wasn’t going to be able to look her in the eye tomorrow, but damn, in my dreams she was a _good kisser._ The perfect tension of broad and narrow pressure of her teeth tugging at my lips, and I was melded against her, cradled like my bed was shaped _just_ for this. I sighed again, pressing up against her, against her thigh, pressure building—

My window banged in the wind, going like a gunshot, and I jerked awake, muzzy and annoyed. I was gripping the pillow I’d thrown at Charlie before bed like it was a lifeline, legs wrapped around it like a baby koala. I didn’t remember grabbing it off the floor again, but I also didn’t remember opening my window. I did that sometimes, though. It’d get too hot to be under my blankets the way I wanted to be, I knew it wasn’t weird. Angela liked to sleep with her fan on even in the middle of winter. I didn’t usually sleep walk, but being half awake and adjusting my bed dressing to my liking wasn’t super unusual. 

My window banged again and I dragged myself out of my blankets to go latch it more firmly. The rain was picking up, I didn’t want the book I’d left on the sill to get wet.

* * *

My birthday muffin was more of a cake. As in, it was literally a cake.

“Alice!” I objected in horror, staring at the perfectly crafted buttercream monstrosity. My stomach rumbled, my skipped breakfast betraying my not wanting her to make a fuss or spend god knows how much money at a professional bakery. She _knew_ I loved buttercream, the demon. “You shouldn’t have, I told you—”

“I made it myself,” Alice assured me, muddy brown eyes winking mischievously at me. “Also? Don’t be so selfish, this way we can share with the others at lunch!”

I laughed, suddenly feeling better about it. “Oh, I see how it is—my birthday’s just an excuse for everyone else to get cake.”

“Exactly!” said Alice cheerfully, carefully notching the tabs back into the cardboard box and tucking it into her backseat, putting the seat belt around it and making me laugh. “Also it meant I got to get my stand mixer out, and I _love_ it when the whole kitchen smells of cake. Esme was hovering over me the _whole_ time, total mom-bonding hours.”

“Aww,” I said as I climbed into the passenger seat, dropping my bag into the footwell. “That’s sweet. She really loves you guys.”

“She does, it’s _super_ embarrassing,” joked Alice, flashing me a reassuring grin so that I knew she didn’t mean it. I smiled back, clicking my seat belt into place even as she started pulling out of the drive. It was wrong to compare my situation to Alice’s—I wasn’t in foster care, my mom was _alive_ , just on the opposite side of the country—but she was pretty much the only one of my friends who got it when I talked about how nice it was to just chill with my mother. 

Much to my embarrassment she _did_ insist on buying me a diner breakfast and asking for a candle for my pancakes. Leanne behind the counter was an old friend of Charlie’s as well, and she’d gotten the other waitress on duty to sing happy birthday at me, Alice joining in on a harmony because she always had to go the extra mile. 

I’d been hiding behind my hands so I wasn’t sure _who,_ but someone’s camera had flashed and I was pretty certain Charlie would have a copy of the picture before noon. 

Jessica and the others were less embarrassing about it thankfully—Angela had organised a card and gotten most of our class to sign it, which was both totally unnecessary and really nice, and she, Jessica, Mike, Eric and Lauren (who, okay, didn’t really like me but also didn’t like to be visibly rude _or_ left out) had gone in together to get me a seat warmer for my truck. 

Even Tyler, who I didn’t have classes with but who’d gotten into a fender bender with me in junior year, had gotten me a novelty umbrella and made a joke about my distaste for the weather. 

Alice always made sure to eat lunch with her family before coming over to join us during the lunch period, but there was no sign of her today, and instead _Edythe_ came over. 

She’d taken a little more care with her appearance today, I noticed, her reddish hair plaited loosely over one shoulder, her cheeks rounded with a mysterious smile instead of her trademark scowl. “No need to look so worried,” she said, her tone almost as musical as Alice’s as she drew to a halt by our table. “I’m only here to pass on a message.”

I was curious as to what she meant for a second, then realised I’d been staring. I flushed, and then I remembered my dream from the night before and suddenly I was totally unable to meet her eyes. “Sorry,” I said, glancing back at Jessica who looked faintly puzzled at Edythe deigning to talk to us. “It’s just, been, a day, you know?”

Edythe laughed, and when I looked back up at her she was smiling, a goddamn enchanting expression that made me feel more at ease. _Damn_ girl. Maybe my subconscious _did_ know what I was about. “Eighteen now, it certainly is ‘a day’,” she said, still smiling. 

Was she making fun of me? I couldn’t tell. 

Edythe seemed oblivious to my internal strife and continued talking, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Alice asked me to let you know that she hasn’t forgotten your cake, she just has to go fetch it and she’ll be along in a few minutes.”

That’s right. Forks High wasn’t big enough to warrant a seniors’ common room, so Alice had sweet-talked her Spanish teacher into letting her put my cake in the fridge in the staff lounge. Although, back in Phoenix it seemed like every year the outgoing seniors managed to have their appliance privileges suspended from their common room, so this was probably better anyway. 

“Thanks,” I said, smiling back at Edythe, way too conscious of the fact that my lunch’s salad had been mostly particularly stringy spinach and I likely had greens between my teeth. 

“Not a problem,” said Edythe, bright hazel notes seeming to shine through her usually dull eyes as she looked at me, and she turned to go, but paused. “Bella?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday,” she said, and then she was loping back to her usual seat, leaving me with a burning in my cheeks I couldn’t quite explain. 

“Nice to know Ice Queen Edythe decided to lighten up in our literal _last semester,”_ said Lauren snidely, breaking the tension and making everyone laugh. I joined in, feeling a little bad about it, and turned my attention back to the others. And then a minute later Alice showed up with the cake, and we all forgot the strangeness of Edythe in favour of complimenting her baking skills.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had insisted I take the last pieces of cake home with me, and even with how sad they’d been made by the time in between my leaving school and Charlie getting home, it was still delicious. 

“Well,” said Charlie, dropping his fork on the plate as he finished the slice I’d reserved for him. “Alice might not be a patch on you in the kitchen—”

“Dad!” I objected, trying not to laugh at his favouritism.

“—but she makes a damn fine cake,” he finished, smiling at me. “You had a good day, huh?”

“Yeah,” I said, nodding as I got up to clear the plates. 

Charlie stood, setting a hand on my arm. “Sous chef does the dishes,” he joked and he kissed me on the forehead as he liberated the dessert plate from my hand. “You were right on the money with that recipe Bells, come on, take another night off from the chores.”

After last year’s disaster when he’d assured me he could cook my birthday dinner, this year I’d asked him to instead bring me one of his fishing trip catches and given him a list of ingredients I wouldn’t normally be able to justify putting on the weekly grocery list. He’d come through like a champ; not only had he gotten me a nice  _ big _ fish he’d taken care of the gutting and boning for me, knowing it made me squeamish. Better for both of us all round, really, and I could use things like the cooking wine in more recipes later. 

“I could use the extra study time,” I said, watching him collect the dishes. 

Charlie looked up at me, looking as amused as he ever did. “You know, any other freshly eighteen year old kid would take a night off from chores as an opportunity to wind down, play some video games or something.”

I laughed, my foot already on the first stair up to my room. “You installed a playstation when I wasn’t looking?”

“Not the point!” he called after me, and I could hear him filling the sink, the rush of water and the clink of cutlery against our plates. 

“I like Shakespeare so it doesn’t count as real study!” I called back. 

If he answered, I couldn’t hear it, and I was still smiling as I shut my bedroom door and sat down at my desk. I had an essay due on Monday, and I was still nailing straight A’s in my literature class, it’d be good to get an early start and keep that streak going. 

The prince of Denmark kept me occupied for a while. I’d never liked Hamlet as much as the romances—call me a loser, or a girly girl, or whatever, but I preferred Shakespeare when his heros were wooing and fighting in the name of love. I liked this better than Twelfth Night, though, we’d tackled that last year, and it had seemed… undignified, at the time (which might have been because no one in class would take it seriously at all what with the crossdressing), but this was a lot harder to write about. 

I didn’t like dwelling on mortality without the romance to sweeten the pot. 

I was trying to wrap my head around Ophelia still when Charlie poked his head round the door and wished me goodnight, handing me a cup of my favourite tea. I thanked him and sent him off to bed, changing into my pyjamas before sitting back down with my annotations for the play. I just, I couldn’t understand why she’d keep on trying with Hamlet when he was treating her like that—

This puzzled me until far too late into the night—I didn’t entirely remember slipping off on top of my book and notes, but I did feel it when someone cupped my elbow and lifted me up, sliding a pillow under my arms. “Charlie?” I murmured muzzily, blinking slowly. 

“Not quite,” someone replied softly, cool hands gently stroking my flannel clad elbow before her tone turned teasing. “It’s the woman of your dreams.”

The rain was hard tonight, and Charlie had turned the heating on for me before bed. I felt cocooned in warmth and sleep and rhythmic noise, that beautiful half awake state of dreaming. “Edythe?” I said, her features barely in focus. 

I could tell I was dreaming again because her eyes were a dark, bright crimson as she leaned in with that gorgeous smile that held my gaze. “That’s right,” she said, sounding pleased and leaning against the desk next to me, close enough to touch. She smelled so sweet, like new lavender on a fresh spring day, and like, like… the taste of salt, like I wanted more of it. 

I blinked again, taking a deep breath and sinking more comfortably into the pillow she’d rested under my arms. In my fantasies Edythe wasn’t just good in bed she was  _ polite _ and  _ charming _ and  _ nice. _

Edythe laughed softly, tucking my hair behind my ear, and it sounded like something I could listen to forever. “You’ll strain something if you sleep like that,” she said, still smiling, and she stroked through my hair the way my mom used to when I was a girl. 

“Will you kiss it better then?” I mumbled, letting my eyes flutter shut again, heavy eyelids too difficult to keep open. 

A hand slid up my pyjama’d thigh, making me sigh, and Edythe cradled my head, whispering in my ear. “Just tell me where it hurts,” she promised. 

I turned my head to catch her blissfully cool lips with mine and she kissed me again. Two nights in a row, how lucky was I at dream roulette? 

Edythe was strong and firm against me, her teeth sharp points toying at my lip as it felt like she pried my jaw open. I whimpered under the pressure as Edythe’s hand curled further around my thigh, and she tugged me right over into her lap. I unravelled a little, my hands resting on her chest, and she kissed me thoroughly. Her arms were like bands of iron low around my hips and up behind my head, and I tilted into it, feeling her reach into my throat and pull the small sounds out of me with her tongue. 

Her cool hands were tangled in my hair and she used it to control my head, tilting me up so that she could kiss down the column of my throat. “Do you know you sound like that?”

I sighed, shivering against her and felt her grip tighten in response. “Like what?”

“Edible,” said Edythe, and she stood up, making me gasp. 

I tightened my grip on her, sure she wouldn’t drop me in that way dream logic makes you certain of everything. “Oh,” I said, breathless. “Are you going to eat me?”

Edythe laughed, low and rumbling against my throat as she pressed me back into my mattress, the weight of her impeccable form above me. “Ask me nicely and maybe I will,” she murmured, her lips travelling up my throat, and I arched up into her, surrendering to the beautiful dream for the rest of the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

I always liked studying at Alice’s house. The Cullens had a beautiful open plan lounge setting that had two levels, making it look like one of the college libraries back in Arizona. Renee had taken a couple of weekend courses on the campus nearest to our house and I’d quickly fallen in love with their library; taking my class work in and buying hot chocolates from the cafe. 

The public library in Forks was cramped and cosy and I loved it. It was the best kind of library with the squashy, scratchy armchairs, the kind that smelled of vanilla and lignin and hadn’t swapped over to fluorescent lights yet. It was perfect for curling up and reading Austen or Bronte for hours on end, but I preferred this for studying. 

Piano floated down the stairs from the landing above us, and Alice was gently swaying her head as she highlighted spanish phrases in the notebook in front of her. Her handwriting was impeccable copperplate; I was always envious of her notes. My eyes kept drifting up to the landing as I chewed on my pen, Ophelia’s last lines heading the blank page in front of me. 

I should probably stop thinking about what it would be like to  _ really _ kiss Edythe and focus on my essay. 

“Are you okay?” asked Alice, derailing my train of thought. 

I looked up at her, my pen still hanging out of my mouth, and I hastily tugged it out from between my teeth. “Yeah, I am, sorry. I’m just distracted. I can’t make any sense of why Ophelia has to die, you know? It feels pointless—Laertes is going to duel him anyway so why does she have to die to hammer it in?”

“That’s the tragedy, isn’t it?” teased Alice, smiling at me. “You want to take a break? I think Edie’s playing is also distracting you.”

The notes upstairs cut off in a discordant jangle and I shook my head. “No, it’s not!” I protested. “It’s just this essay, I keep going round in circles on it. And I have a lot to get through today.”

Edythe’s footsteps were light on the stairs, and she appeared at the bottom, leaning on the rail. “Well, if literature is making your head spin perhaps we can talk about the final assignment for biology?” she suggested, crossing her arms over her chest and squinting at Alice. “Especially if Alice is getting sick of Mozart.”

Alice grinned at her, unrepentant, hopping up on nimble feet. “I have to take my contacts out anyway,” she said, stretching her arms out and spinning on the spot before heading across the room to dart up the stairs past Edythe. “Enjoy yourselves!”

I flushed beet red at the words despite Alice’s innocent intent, and Edythe rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, ATP transfer is such a party. Hurry back,  _ sis, _ you’ll miss all the fun.”

I tugged my sweater off as Edythe took Alice’s place, hoping to pass off my redness as overheating, and looked up at her with a polite smile. “You just get a real kick out of cellular respiration, huh?” I joked, feeling awkward as all hell. 

Edythe and I barely interacted in our single shared class. Even in the group work we were both competent enough that we’d sit there in near silence, passing whatever practical element Mr Banner had assigned us back and forth while we quietly filled out our own worksheets and lab reports with as little interaction as possible. 

Edythe gave me a wry smile. “You have no idea,” she said, putting on her best droll tone, and I giggled despite myself. 

Edythe was watching me, darkly amused. Her hair was loosely braided again today, and she’d popped open another button on her light blouse under her librarian style cardigan. The flush returned to my cheeks unbidden and I immediately dropped my gaze to the books in front of me, sorting through until I found the green folder I’d designated for AP Biology. 

God, what was wrong with me? The dreams had been vivid—the most recent  _ especially _ —but they were  _ dreams. _ Inappropriate, Bella!

“Okay, um,” I said, flipping through to find the rubric we’d been given and the notes I’d marked off on it. “You were taking—oh!”

I’d spilled the papers all over my lap and consequently the floor in my distracted state. I bent to grab them, but Edythe beat me to it, smiling helpfully

“Here,” she said, her fingers brushing mine as she passed me my notes back. They were cool, strong like they’d been in my dream, and my breath caught, forcing me to look away very quickly, cheeks burning. 

God I was probably a tomato by now, no wonder Edythe usually didn’t bother talking to me. “Thank you,” I said, clearing my throat and taking a moment to fiddle with my hairband, giving myself a moment of plausible deniability as to why I wasn’t looking at her directly so I could get my face under control. 

“You’re very welcome,” said Edythe smoothly, this time settling on the couch right next to me. 

I tried to ignore the fact that our hips were now  _ touching, _ and to not remember other ways I wanted our hips to touch, and I cleared my throat again, sorting through the papers on my lap. “Right, so, Mr Banner’s looking for a full essay with—”

Edythe’s hand covered mine. “Bella?” she asked, the concern in her voice dragging my gaze up to meet hers. “Are you alright?”

Her eyes were brighter than I remembered, and there was a sliver of skin over her shoulder and collarbone visible just below her jaw. She was picture perfect, like an alabaster statue of Artemis in gossamer with her hunter’s gaze, and something about her cherry blossom lips under her handsome roman nose made her gaze arresting. She demanded my attention, and I was helpless but to give it to her. 

“Bella?” she coaxed, her other hand gently touching my jaw, and I realised I hadn’t answered her. 

I opened my mouth, trying to summon something intelligible to come out of it, but Edythe tilted her head a little, white light from above catching in her hair as it swept over her eyes, bright and shadowed watching me under the dazzling bronze lock—

I made a distinctly  _ unintelligible _ noise, and then Edythe’s lips were on mine, her hand stroking my cheek and inexorably dragging my face to hers. Her touch was light but unyielding, holding my lips to hers as I drowned in that salt-and-lavender sense of her against me. Her hand on mine travelled up to my elbow and I leaned in eagerly, feeling another soft, embarrassing noise spill from my lips and into hers. 

“Starting without me?” said Alice, innocently, from  _ way _ too near. 

I gasped, overbalancing with how far I’d managed to lean into Edythe and toppled sideways as I both slipped forward and tried to twist back to see Alice at the same time. 

Edythe laughed, catching me before I could fall more than a handsbreadth towards the floor and tugging up against her. I felt flushed, breathless, and I was  _ certain _ that somehow my hair must be a mess. “You were taking too long.”

“You’re impatient,” scolded Alice, and when I realised what they were talking about my cheeks felt like they rocketed all the way up to at least two hundred degrees. 

When I looked up Alice was leaning in close with a wide smile, her migraine glasses perched on her nose. They were pink tinted, something about stopping the light from being so harsh because her contacts made her eyes more sensitive. She had half a dozen of them in fun shapes and different shades of pink, always making her eyes seem invisible behind them. Today’s were heart shaped, probably to complement the sweetheart neckline on her shirt. 

“You were being fussy,” said Edythe, and she moved me, arranged me on my lap so I was sitting with my back to her chest, her arm slung low around my waist. “Thank you Alice for bringing my lab partner over so we can talk about  _ homework.” _

Alice laughed, like ringing bells echoing in my ears, oh no, maybe this was part of how much blood was being held in my head right now. Alas poor Bella Swan, she went out by fainting from embarrassment and sexual tension, we planted her in the tomato patch to ensure a fresh harvest. 

Edythe giggled against my hair as Alice’s smile widened and she leaned in. “But Bella’s  _ my _ homework partner,” she chided, what I could see of her eyes wide and dark behind the glasses. “You’re intruding on  _ our _ study time.”

“I, I don’t mind—” I started to say. 

Alice giggled, cupping my cheek. “I do!” she said, stroking my skin gently. She wasn’t quite as light with the touch as Edythe, but she dragged a fingertip over my lip, and you could probably hear the whistle of the kettle that was my  _ head _ exploding all the way back in Forks proper. 

“Oh, I’m sor—” I started to say, trying to shift to stand up, but Edythe’s arms tightened around my waist. 

“Don’t apologise to Alice, you’ll only encourage her,” murmured Edythe straight into my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. 

“Is, is that a bad thing?” I stammered out, tilting my head back to look up at Edythe. 

“It’s not!” crowed Alice, leaning in and draping her arms over my neck and smiling up at me, looking like an enchanting pixie in pink with her perfect hair and bitten lips. 

Was this how Viola had felt? Betwixt the Duke of her fantasy and her eager Countess?

Edythe was giggling again, her hand creeping up the hem of my shirt where it sat at my hip, and Alice nuzzled my jawline affectionately. “Are you going to make it up to me, Bella?”

There was a hand tugging at the waistband of my jeans and I wasn’t entirely certain who it belonged to, and  _ oh, _ they were both so beautiful, and I couldn’t think, I just wanted them to keep holding me or to let me go and let me go back to studying, and damn Edythe could  _ kiss— _

Edythe laughed again, turning my head to claim my lips and she kissed me thoroughly, Alice giving a mock gasp. “I think Bella could be convinced.”

The button on my jeans popped open and I started, stuttering again. “I-I-we’re in-what about your  _ family—” _

“Just us this weekend,” said Edythe soothingly, stroking my hair and kissing my nose. “We’re all alone, no one to walk in and disturb us.”

There were fingers flirting with my panty’s waistband, a more serious entreaty than the kisses had been. Damn, was I really about to lose my virginity here on the Cullen’s couch? In a friggin’  _ threesome? _

“Emmett’s up visiting Rose and Jasper at their campus,” reported Alice in a chirpy tone like her hand wasn’t sliding over my ribs under my shirt, and she pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. “Esme’s out in Seattle for a designer furniture convention.”

“And Carlisle’s at the hospital doing an overtime shift in the ER and therefore won’t be home for at least another eleven hours,” finished Edythe, curling a hand in my hair and pushing my head to the side so she could kiss my neck, even as Alice’s fingers followed the curve of my bra under my shirt and squeezed. “Which gives us plenty of time to do all sorts of dreadful, wicked things right here on this couch in this big room and no one will ever have to know.”

The hand that was playing dangerously low by my fly suddenly stopped playing, plunging straight into the crotch of the denim and cupping me by the groin, fingers flexing against me through the thin cotton of my panties. At least they were  _ clean _ underwear, if not particularly sexy ones. 

“What do you say?” asked Alice, her breath cool on my ear making me shiver. 

Much to my shame, when I spoke I whimpered. “Yes  _ please,” _ I managed to force out, and it was like I’d cut the brake lines on a freight train. 

I was temporarily blindfolded with the soft cotton of my shirt, Alice pulling it over my head and making me gasp. Edythe dragged her hand up from my panties, fingertips never leaving my skin as they travelled up over my stomach, in between the cups of my bra so that I arched into the touch like she’d tied fishing wire to my spine. Like a puppet in her lap, by the time Alice had thrown my shirt behind her head Edythe’s hand was on my neck and pulling me up, her fingers on the back of my head and just under my jaw as she tilted me to the angle of her liking. 

Alice was back in a heartbeat to divest me of my jeans and I gasped into Edythe’s mouth, cool air making gooseflesh of my bare body. Alice’s hands travelled up my thighs to my hips as Edythe’s skated down my back and side, her soft, cold, lips finding my neck even as Alice laid a kiss under my breasts where my ribs met. 

I looked down to see Alice smiling up at me where she knelt between my thighs, and my cheeks reddened with the pulse of arousal from my groin at the sight, her heart shaped glasses a sweet promise on her pretty face. 

Edythe unhooked my bra and my head tilted back with embarrassment as she freed my breasts, exposing me to Alice, and my eyes shut, my teeth digging into my lower lip as those cool, firm fingers caressed me. Her hand cupped and squeezed my breast, her fingers rolling my nipple in a way that made me squirm in her lap, my legs attempting to squeeze shut on Alice. Her other hand came back up and stroked through my hair, dislodging my hair band, keeping my head tipped back as she nuzzled at the skin high on my neck. 

Alice’s body shifted up against me, the fabric of her blouse rasping against my bare skin, and her lips found my other nipple, making me push back against the cool wetness on such a sensitive spot. Edythe cooed against my skin, licking a stripe across the muscles of my neck, dragging another noise from my throat under the motion of her tongue. 

I fumbled, made clumsy by their attentions, acutely aware of my inexperience in the face of this coordinated assault, but I wanted to get my hands on them, to try and return some of the lovely touches. My head was spinning from the blood rush and arousal, I couldn’t figure out where to reach for Edythe behind me, but I managed to land on the back of Alice’s head, tangling my fingers in her pretty pixie cut, holding her as though I could keep her close. 

She was stronger than she looked—both of them were. 

Edythe chuckled in my ear, a lower counterpoint to Alice’s giggle that reverberated down my spine, and then her hand dropped from my breast to my groin, sliding under the elastic of my panties and dipping her fingers into the wet mess I’d made there. 

“Oh—!” I gasped, feeling the blood burn in the very tips of my ears, an entirely new wave of heat rushing through me as Alice lathed her tongue languidly over my nipple and Edythe’s deft fingers traced through my slick. 

Edythe hummed against my skin, her lips curving with the sound, or at my reaction, I didn’t know. I shivered, making a truly piteous noise as her fingers explored me, dragging the beautiful pressure up in a way I hadn’t even realised I wanted. Her voice in my ear was heady, as melodic as ever but weighted with satisfaction. “My, Bella, you make such pretty sounds for me. I’d love to learn to play you properly.”

My entire body was humming with the low, electric throb in my groin, her fingers pressed to the pulse of my arousal. “I, I’d,” I started, stuttering, my mouth dry, and I had to swallow before I could talk again, my tone shamefully shaky. “I’d like that.”

Alice giggled, looking up at me from between my breasts, her lips red and wet with saliva to match what was cooling on my nipple and making me shiver. “Should I go get something to play her with?” she asked, musical and mischievous in turn. 

“We’ll have time for that later,” said Edythe with cool confidence, and then her tone turned teasing. “I wouldn’t want to drag out Bella’s torment much longer.”

“It would be very mean to tease her like that,” said Alice, smiling at me with her too white teeth, her focus belying the wordplay of she and Edythe ignoring me.

Edythe laughed, loosing her grip on my head to stroke through my hair. “Do you hear that, Bella? No more teasing, we promise.”

I opened my mouth to say something in return, though I didn’t know what I even  _ would _ say, but Alice’s hands clasped my neck and dragged me down, kissing the words out of my mouth. I gasped, my fingers curling tightly in her hair as I tried to kiss her back. I had a moment of brief confidence in my own skill and then Edythe’s fingers shifted again, slipping down and finding their target with swift accuracy. 

I jerked in their grip and against Alice’s mouth as Edythe’s fingers entered me, one at first, the next slipping in with more ease than I’d’ve thought possible, and my muscles tensed as Alice bore me back into Edythe’s chest, my hips twitching maddeningly onto those curling fingers. Edythe was true to her word and didn’t tease, thrusting her fingers into me while grinding the base of her palm up against my clit. 

When I came it was like an electric spasm through my limbs, my muscles trying to jerk in and up at the same time, my torso held in place by the strong hands guiding my pleasure, and Alice’s mouth dragged wetly across my cheek and jaw as my head tossed, eyes clenched shut. 

It took several deep, shaky breaths for me to feel recovered enough to open my eyes again, my spine curved into the cradle of Edythe’s embrace, Alice draped comfortably across my chest. Edythe’s fingers, wet with my own arousal, rested on my skin where my pubis swelled, and I tried not to think about them, blinking up at them in the bright light from the high ceiling. 

“I told you so,” said Alice to Edythe over my shoulder, smug and smiling. 

“You always do,” said Edythe, amused and resigned in turn. “Sorry to interrupt your study, Bella.”

I laughed, breathless. “Why would you apologise for, for, making me feel good?” I flushed at my own stupidity, for being unable to say the word ‘orgasm’ out loud to another human being, but I was determined to finish what I was trying to say. “I feel like I should be thanking you, I mean, I didn’t even do anything back.”

Edythe laughed, pressing her nose into the side of my face. “Believe me, Bella, you have no idea how much you don’t need to,” she said, sounding darkly amused. “Besides, I don’t think you’d have time if you want to drive home before it gets dark.”

Alice pouted. “The next time we do this it should be a sleepover,” she said, wrinkling her nose at me. 

“Definitely,” I said, and my mouth curved to smile at each of them, my heart picking up at the prospect of doing this again.


End file.
